Crusade For The King: Lancefang
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Unknown lands, a journey, loyalty, friendship, romance, acceptance, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, the name is Lancefang. Everybody calls me Laila, just for what it means to me; guardian angel. I am a warrior of the Sierra Travelers Clan. I came here so long ago for a change of lifestyle. I hated where I was, through my parents simply meant well, but I wasn't happy. The first time I have met Sunrise, she was like a refreshing breath of air, and she showed me to the clan, and my life was changed forever once I saw what the clan was fighting for. The first battle I did, it was quite fast yet I felt like I was born for it.

The only thing that helped me through all of my life was collecting medieval merchandise from the times of knights, the story of Camelot and etc. The oldest movies of medieval times was bogus, like they couldn't get the story right. Then came a movie that was better at its age; The Sword in the Stone. However, I couldn't manage to fancy it, until another movie came, and I saw him. Quest for Camelot, was the title for the movie, and they got everything that meant to be a knight, the magic, and the love and respect for King Arthur. The story of the movie was much tolerable and better for me, through there are some things that got me miffed. For example, Garrett's sight never got healed by the magic of Excalibur in the Stone, and there's the fact that Camelot is smaller than I had imagined. I guess they couldn't make it bigger on the artwork.

I have a affection for Arthur, and I couldn't feel why I am attracted to him, through I like it. Anyway, Quest for Camelot is my chosen world, and it was merely a month after Ferntooth and Basetail had left. It was a particular nice day, which I expected. I was wearing a dark blue tunic with a hangover, a long-sleeved dark green shirt under the tunic, dark brown shackle bracelets, tan pants, and dark brown shoes. I had my ancient renewed sword. My totem radio necklace has a hollow model of the stone with the runes from the movie, and also a falcon's talon as well.

Sunrise and the remaining warriors were wearing medieval clothing, much like me, for today, which was a pleasant surprise. My room's furniture and etc, has been sold off. The bathroom is turned off, and only the walls remain, having murals from the movie. The northern wall has the entire scene of Camelot and its surrounding landscape, the west wall has a section of the Forbidden Forest, which is The Dragon Country. The east wall has all the characters of the movie, good and bad.

I was ready to go into the portal, and after a brief break of snacks, I came to the portal room, where everybody was waiting. To my shock, Sunrise had a shield in her hands, the rim silver, the background black, and the emblem of the shield is a combination of three runes; the top one is a upright open arrow which stands for warrior; the left one is a narrow upright fork which stands for protection, and finally the right one is a narrow 'R' which stands for journey.

Sunrise smiled, "A shield to help you along, Lancefang.". I grinned, and gently grabbed it, the weight not too light, not too heavy, just right for either arm. I chirped, "Many thanks, my leader, and I will not disappoint you.".

A chuckle, Sunrise smirked, "No doubt you will do well. Be safe, Laila.".

"Yes, Sunrise.". I replied with a bow of my head in respect. Sunrise moved aside, opening the way into the portal. I narrowed my eyes in determination, and smiled a bit as I heard everybody echo the morals of the knights. I then entered the portal, the tunnel dark. Suddenly, there was a streak of white light showing through the floor, much like a ice crack, and I would hear some kind of hum, like the light was singing. I saw the streak grow like it was following something, then it disappeared into the darkness, like it stopped. I was confused and curious. I warily walked to the place where it went gone, and I was trying to see, feel something, anything, when I felt some warm stone. When I touched it, suddenly it glowed, and I was shocked, for I recognized it as the Stone, the one where Excalibur came out of.

Suddenly, my sword glowed, like it was responding to the Stone, but why and how? A unseen voice spoke, sounding regal and powerful, "The good sister of Excalibur; Maronite has returned. The True Warrior has came, her destiny is to assist the True King and battle for the homeland.". My sword vibrated, making me look, and I was again, shocked, for Maronite, now has the same symbol as Excalibur, the three combined circles. I felt pulled toward the Stone, and I moved closer, not knowing why, but I put Maronite in the Stone, sliding in easily like it was nothing, and then it glowed so brightly that I had to close my eyes for a few moments until the flash was gone.

I opened my eyes, the Stone pulling me in, and I exhaled a breath as I drew Maronite out, feeling protected and awed by the power and magic that Maronite now held. Then I saw the end of the tunnel, a picture showing Camelot and its different landscapes, and I sighed deeply as a feeling of loyalty and courage filled me, like Camelot is where I am supposed to belong at. I began to walk then ran, and as I got closer, I jumped toward the picture and darkness overwhelmed me so quickly as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I muttered lowly as I woke up, my eyes seeing the lush greenery of a forest. I got up, and lost my balance a bit as I saw I was smaller than I was supposed to be. I looked down, and saw I was standing on fours, small sharp claws poking out of delicate yet strong paws. I heard a stream bubbling quietly, and I steadily made my way over, and looked down at my reflection.

I blinked, surprised at the form I was in. I was shockingly a red panda, my pelt is dark bright red-brown fur, with grayish-black fur covering my eyes, legs and striping my tail. I now had silver-black eyes. Strangely, I have two black patches that resembles my shield and sword, around my chest and shoulders. I wanted to be back to human, so I focused hard, closing my eyes, and when I opened them, I was relieved that I was back to normal, all my clothes and etc on me. I had my sword secured in a nice scabbard hanging on my belt, and my shield on my back, a leather band over my chest, securing the shield.

I was curious if I had any other forms besides the red panda, and to my amazement, I shifted into this beautiful fox, a rare fox which I vaguely remember as a Cross Fox. My pelt is red-gray, with a cross stripe of black fur, and my tail and legs are rusty brown. My eyes are now dark amber gold. My black patches returned in the same positions as before on my chest and front of the shoulders. My totem necklace remains the same size, for the neck is slightly smaller or bigger, depends on the form. I then focused, thinking, wanting to know if I have any more forms at all.

I shifted again, this time, into a semi-smaller/bigger form. I am now a Snowy Owl, the typical snow-white plumage, with a quite few black spots here and there, through my black patches, once again, rest on my chest. I have solid gold eyes, and my talons are pitch black. I was delighted, for I love snowy owls, ever since I saw Hedwig in the movies, and often read about her in fan fiction stories.

Again, with a glance into my mind, I found out that I have two more forms untapped until I focused very hard, and I now am in a much bigger form, a mythological creature called a winged cat; more specifically, a lioness. My pelt is tan with brown paws, my tail tuft is blonde, and my wings resemble a eagle's wings, through much bigger in width and length, and the color is tan with a dark brown underling, and blonde tipped feathers. My chest held the familiar black patches, and my eyes are a light crystal blue.

The last form I succeeded after; a New Forest Pony. My pelt is now very light chestnut, with white stockings, and my mane, tail is tan blonde. This time, my black patches rest on my neck on the right side. My eyes are now navy blue. I returned to human, now realizing that I am a multiple shapeshifter; five animal forms. I saw the day was closing to sunset, and I headed deeper into the forest, intending to find a large tree or cave, and with a matter of minutes, I found a abandoned den. I shifted to my fox form, smelling that the inhabitants had moved away recently, and wanting to practice flying, I shifted once more, into my Owl form, remembering the basics of flight, and succeeding after some tries of stump-hopping.

I returned back to the den, clutching a large hare in my talons, shifting back to fox, dragging the hare into the floor, beginning to have dinner. Tired after a revealing afternoon, I headed to sleep rather quickly. Tomorrow, I will see where I am. _Better that idea than nothing. See what happens tomorrow. I wonder if I could see him._


	3. Chapter 3

(Arthur's P.O.V.) -2 weeks later-

The wagon was rolling, as I am chained of metal yet I am able to hold my charge, whose name is Darren, the son of my most loyal knights, Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley. The invasion was dangerous and overwhelming, my knights outnumbered, my people frightened and lost, the castle burning and blackening by fires, the courageous two-headed dragon protector overwhelmed. They stole me and Darren from our home, our birth country. I didn't mind if I was kidnapped to protect my people, but taking Darren, who is only a few months old by the invaders, the Saxons had crossed the line to do that unimaginable.

Gratefully, I stroked a deal with the Saxons to indicate if I must cooperate with their orders, they must not harm the child, and allow me take care of him. They stole a milking goat to help with the hunger, and thirst of Darren. I believe it has been a week after I and Darren was taken. The Saxons has a very distinct language, and I was able to converse good enough. They let me and Darren out for only two hours in the sunlight, and two hours at nighttime. The men guarding and driving the wagon are four, outnumbering me. I am defenseless, for Excalibur, my sword is in the hands of the head Saxon.

I couldn't tell what the time is right now, for the cart is enclosed. Through I could smell some kind of forest, damp yet sweet/strong smells all around. I noticed that the younger Saxons were twitchy, being nervous for some reason right now as we are passing through the forest.

"Oi, could you stop bothering me?!". the first youngest one, a thin yet broad man by the age of 20 and 2 years, I believe, complained to his friend next to him. The younger one, by the age of 10 and 9 years, twitchy at times yet brave at other times. A reply, "Sorry, mate. I couldn't help remembering from the conversation last night, about the rumors.".

"The rumors about the warrior woman? Nonsense! No woman must not be allowed to fight like that, it's not right! We men are the proper warriors, women are to be in the houses, and keeping our children raised under house and care.". the senior spat, believing in his opinion. I scoffed quietly as I disagreed on that, knowing how I respect women, and what I had seen in Lady Kayley and other women in how they protected the castle. By Lord, Kayley saved Excalibur with her husband only two years ago.

The younger replied, "I hear you, it's just the rumors say that the warrior woman lives in a forest like this, and she somehow has eyes who see everything in the woods, and by night, she comes, and chaos happen. Rarely no survivors, only children and some women, and some knights as well all the time.". I tilted my head at that comment, and realizing that this warrior woman is a rogue who vigilantes in rescuing innocents, injuring/killing the evil people.

Darren babbled, giving his 'dirty' whine. I announced, "Gentlemen, the babe has business to do right now.". A sigh and a mutter followed by outside, "Tell boss we have to stop for the brat again.". A grunt and slight of weight loss left the wagon, probably the younger one leaving to tell the head of the group. A few moments later, the back of the wagon opened up, showing the head of the group, a large yet square-shouldered man glaring with a grimace and a fleeting aura of being annoyed.

"Make it quick, little king, or I won't be patient this time.". He growled lowly with a threat. I nodded, and quickly, I came out, my arm chains coming off, yet my leg chains remain. I grabbed a loincloth diaper nearby, and I headed to some bushes that looked inviting despite the men watching me behind.

I steadily changed Darren, muttered, "At least you don't know what's going on, dear boy.". The bushes deeper in, rustled, and I tensed, habitually grabbing a empty space where Excalibur was usually at, and narrowing my eyes as I clutched the babe closer. I'd prefer to be dead than having a child's life in danger. I saw a pair of amber gold eyes glinting at me through a narrow space, and I exhaled, the eyes widening in surprise and I swore I saw recognizance as well. The eyes moved, revealing a strange fox I had never seen in my entire life. It was beautiful yet I could tell it was fierce as well.

"Aargh, I told you, idiot! I am impatient, and I will delight in bruising your delicate body, boy!". shouted my arch enemy. He came in the scene, the others following him. I glanced at him, then saw the fox narrow its eyes, as it saw the man, then turned its attention to my sword, and breathed a growl as it seemed to know about Excalibur.

The fox grinned, if that was possible, then to my absolute shock, it changed, into a human, a woman, no less. In the dimming sunlight, I could make out her blonde hair, her glittering blue eyes, a pale tan skin, wearing a tunic and pants like a man, and bearing a shield and sword, which surprised me slightly, but still used to the sight for Lady Kayley has worn the same way every day.

"Well, well, we have some nasty men threatening a respected king and a innocent babe, no less.'. the woman spoke casually, as if she was just on a stroll.

The younger one who was minding me, "That's the warrior woman!". with a tremor of fright in his voice.

"Warrior woman, suits me quit well, wouldn't you say?". she smirked with a wink at me. I sputtered a bit at her forwardness as I watched the men glare at her, and the head in charge, yelled, "Get that damn woman, you idiots!". The woman only pulled a chuckle, and it was so fast. The men was killed almost immediately in a matter of minutes. Once I had my memory of the battle more focused later, I saw that the woman was incredibly quick, as if she was there one second, gone the next, and her skills were on par as my and my beloved knights's skills, through she moved quite differently unlike us.

Once the woman was finished, drying her sword with a small cloth, my eyes seeing that the sword is a copy of my sword, and Excalibur gave a glow for a minute toward the other sword as I recovered it, and I was freed of my leg chains.

The woman laughed, "Looks like my sword, Maronite has reunited with her twin brother, Excalibur, yes?". I simply nodded, and we left the dead far behind as the woman and I returned to the wagon. "Oh, forgive me, your majesty, I was rude not to introduce myself. You may call me Laila.". Laila smiled at me gently as I rested Darren in my lap as I sat down.

I bowed my head, "King Arthur, my lady, is my name. This is Darren, my charge until I return him to his rightful parents.". Laila nodded in respect, "Ah, I understand. If it's not too personal, may I know how you got here so far from Camelot?". I smiled gently and explained my situation as Laila listened and Darren gratefully went to sleep.

After I had finished, Lailia grinned. "Well, you're in luck. I am a citizen of your country, through I had never been to your land of Camelot. As my king, I am honored to help you get home. We simply have to avoid the Saxons on the way, if you want yourself to be healthy enough to fight for your people.".

"I very much appreciate your help, my lady. But what I had seen, the Saxons is very violate, and by now, they've overtaken the castle and the whole land of Camelot. Even with our swords, and your remarkable skills, and my loyal knights, it's still not on our side to win the odds now.". I replied warily.

Laila only grinned, "Rest yourself tonight. I will show you tomorrow of something that will help us all. Is that good with you, King Arthur?". I nodded, and I went to sleep under a blanket with Darren tucked in a felt furred nest on the floor of the wagon. I vaguely and barely heard a roar in the distance, as I went into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lancefang's P.O.V.)

The morning was dawning with the sun, after a plentiful rest. I had went to the nearby town, which is two hours on foot, but a half hour by flight. Many people I had rescued has been living in the town, and I told them about their king and some of his situation. They understood that I will take Arthur to them, the people wanting to know how to fight from me and Arthur. A duo knights was relieved to hear that their king is alright, and safe. I headed back to camp.

I heard a whimper from inside the wagon, and I walked inside, seeing Darren wiggling, making whimpers. When I heard that he is the son of Kayley and Garrett, I immediately knew I was in the far future than I had theorized. Darren has a small tuft of Kayley's reddish brown hair, Garrett's cobalt blue eyes, and medium tan skin. I was happy when I heard that Garrett's sight had been restored by Excalibur and the stone's magic, restoring them to be cobalt blue.

"Hey, little one. What's wrong?". I cooed gently as I picked him up.

A soft mutter and a comment, "He's hungry, he says so by doing these whimpers for food.". I looked over to see Arthur waking up, and I smiled.

"I see, it makes sense why you know that, for you have been with him long enough.". I spoke thoughtfully before I headed out, making sure Darren is cuddled comfortably from the slight chill, and I walked to the milking goat, blocked her legs as I spoke to the goat calmly, and Darren expertly went for the teat, suckling happily.

I smiled bittersweetly at the adorable baby, and chuckled as he finished, belched from being full, and babbling quietly as he leaned toward me. I held him gingerly as I headed back inside the wagon. I sat down, with Darren secured in my arms, blinking sleepily, yawning before he slowly went to sleep.

"You seem to be good with him, Lady Laila.". said Arthur with a smile, as he held a piece of bread to his mouth, giving me the other piece with his other hand. I smiled gratefully as I grabbed my bread from him.

"I love babies, they are so precious and innocent that I always want to keep them safe and healthy.". I smiled a tiny smile as I glanced at Darren, nibbling the piece of bread slowly, then frowned slightly.

Arthur seemed to be curious by the way he asked, "You had a child, have you not?". I startled, looking at him with a surprised expression. "I mean, if it's too stressful for you, I would understand.".

I shook my head slowly, "No, no, it's okay, my king. Just memories running through, that's all.". Arthur nodded, 'Oh.". with a slight frown. I sighed heavily.

"It was so long ago... my parents meant well. They wanted me to be safe and happy with a sense of security with a man and a house. However, it wasn't to last. My..husband manipulated them, my parents. He acted very generously, polite, and sincere when they are around. Around me, he was..even worse than the men last night. You could say that he was violate at times. The only time he left me alone was when I was pregnant. I was relieved yet scared. He wanted a son who looked like him.

Once I gave birth, it was a beautiful boy, however things went wrong once my husband saw that the boy was a splitting image of me. I was tired after the work of childbirth, and he was in the cradle for the first few nights. I woke up, went to check on him, and... he was..gone from this world. My son (sniffs) was the light of my life, he was to be my saving miracle from _him._ ". I heaved heavily as tears spilled out, the burden getting smaller and smaller from my shoulders. "It was my fault. I should have kept him closer. A month later after his death, I ran away, not even caring to tell my parents why I left, for I knew they will be forever lied to by _him."._

I sobbed quietly, slightly moving Darren, but not waking him up gratefully. Arthur was somber, quiet, and thoughtful as he glanced at me.

He whispered, "What was he called; his name?". I smiled a bit at him, "Yours, actually". Arthur looked surprised at that. "I used to call him Artie for short. He seemed to love that.".

Arthur smiled a bit bigger at that comment, "He could have been a great knight, I can imagine.". I chuckled at that, "I believe that.". We heard distinct hoofsteps and chatter of people.

"Looks like they have arrived. Let me lay Darren in his basket bed, and we'll go.". I commented and I did as I said.

Arthur looked curious, "Is this the something you wanted to show me?". I grinned, "That and more, my king. Come and see.". We headed out with hopeful thoughts and a glance toward the skies. _Oh, Artie, you definitely could have made a great knight for sure, or maybe a warrior like me. Give me protection, my son, and I'll never forget you ever._


	5. Chapter 5

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

Once we were outside, I saw about 25 people of shapes, sizes, ages, and gender. Two of them I happily recognized. "Sirs Gavin and Rhett, how happy I am to see you!".

"My King, we are relieved that you are safe.". they both replied. Gavin has brown eyes, dark brown hair, tanned skin, and Rhett has dark green-brown eyes, auburn brown hair, and mildly tanned skin. I smiled, feeling better knowing that two knights of my homeland is safe, yet I am still worried for the others, are they simply captive or dead?

Laila interuppted my thoughts, beginning to introduce everybody. "My king, these people of the nearby town are ready to assist you. Survivors, come forward.". Sirs Gavin and Rhett stepped forward, along with three teenagers who reached age 10 and 6, two women, and three men, and a elder couple.

"The others are their parents, brothers, sisters, neighbors, you name it.'. Laila explained further as she showed everybody else. "I am happy to know that all these people are supporting, but it's a small number. The Saxons have bigger numbers.". I warily spoke.

Laila grinned, "That's where the plan comes in. Since magic is very known around here, I presume you know about witches and sorcerers then?". I nodded with a curious raise of my eyebrows.

"I am not like that, for I am something different. People call it different things, but I prefer the word, 'Shapeshifter'.". Laila spoke passionately. I blinked in confusion, then as I flashed back to the moment I saw the fox change into Laila. I realized, "You change into a animal.".

Laila's grin grew bigger and chuckled, "Actually more than one.". She moved slightly, and changed into a pony, winged lioness, snowy owl, fox, and something else I couldn't recognize or think of the name for. She returned back to human.

"These are my five animal forms. Shapeshifters have a limit. Most has one form, some has two forms, a quite few has three forms, and rarely, shapeshifters reach to have four or five forms, much like me. Forms in the animal kingdom are random as well.". Laila said knowingly.

"There is something else as well. You see, I have the gift to find shapeshifters, untapped or however else the powers are hidden. In this group, I have found quite several, and with my help and their trust of me, they succeeded. Boys, show your king of what you are". Laila admitted then requested Sirs Gavin and Rhett to change. In swift moments, before my eyes, gaping and surprised to see the forms my knights have.

Gavin and Rhett are centaurs. They have their upper bodies, yet below the waist is whole horse bodies, including tails. Gavin's horse body resembles of a familiar pony breed, the color coal black, with the tail the same color as Gavin's hair, dark brown. The hooves are deadly sharp and tough from I could observe. Rhett's horse body was one I couldn't recognize though Laila knew what it was. The color is dark chestnut, with white stockings. The tail is auburn brown, the same color of Rhett's hair. The hooves are again, sharp and deadly, and tough as well.

The rest of the able shapeshifters, numbering at 10, surprised me as they have one, two, three forms. Several forms I had recognized such as; griffins, wolves, wildcats, occasional lion or lioness, horses/ponies, vultures/eagles, with a few owls and ravens here and there. Some were other forms I couldn't recognize, but Laila gratefully explained what they are, including her mystery form which I couldn't figure out.

Laila then explained that with informed letters in my name, which the shifted birds could deliver to other villages, towns, and farms, instructing them to get here for training and the reclamation of Camelot. A few women had plenty of parchment with some quills, and as proof, with a wood carved stamp that one of the men had made, will make the seal to claim as official. I was impressed with the progress of the plan, knowing my other knights and people will unite to fight for me and our country and homelands.

Laila also informed me that she gave a call for her fellow warriors to come help, and in a matter of hours, they will come and train the newfound shapeshifters and the others with her and me. I knew that the Saxons is due to be in for a surprise, and I will need everybody's help, that's for sure, to take back Camelot. What the future will bring, I do not know, but in my heart and gut, I had a feeling that there will be a glorious battle, no, a crusade for our home.


	6. Chapter 6

(Laila's P.O.V.)

Days has passed, taking care of Darren, training all people in my way, and the knight way as well. With Step 1 of the letters to different places, many more people came, including more knights which Arthur was happy to see. We are growing into a big number, 40, I believe. I was still concerned about Kayley and Garrett as they aren't found yet.

One early afternoon, I was helping Arthur tap into his animal forms, and to my shock, he is on the level of five like me, a very rare number. I instructed him to focus deep, and meditate, and soon within a hour, we got all of them revealed. The first one was the Atlantic Puffin, having a black upper pelt with a brownish-white underbelly, orange-red feet, and the beak is orange with two gold stripes, and the eyes are coal gray with speckles of amber gold.

The second form showed to be a winged lion; the pelt is blondish brown, with a white-tan underbelly, the mane and tail tuft is dark blonde, and the wings are resembling of a eagle, wide and large like mine, the color is again blondish brown, with a underling of cinnamon tan, and the feathers are tipped black. The eyes are ice blue, cat style. Arthur is very proud of that one.

The third form is a gorgeous yet strong stag. It reminded me of the Great Prince greatly, through there are two more points in the antlers. The pelt is reddish-brown, with the muzzle, underbelly being a cream tan. There is a dark brown stripe from the hackles to the back of the neck. The eyes are warm amber brown.

The fourth form revealed to be a Grass Snake; the pelt is dark green with black stripes down the sides, and also a golden-yellow band behind the head, the underside is white with irregular brown blocks which sets him individually from other snakes. The eyes are beady black.

And finally, the last one is a Red Squirrel; the pelt being a rusty red with a off-white underbelly, with the tail under-striped black, large ear tufts, and the eyes are surprisingly brown, not black. Arthur figured to use the red squirrel and grass snake forms for recon missions upon Camelot. I planned to join him in my snowy owl and fox forms.

Suddenly I heard roars as my totem necklace warmed up, and I smiled, realizing that Sunrise and the remaining warriors had arrived, including Reedpaw, the very last apprentice. Arthur saw my smile and asked, "I presume that is your friends?".

"Indeed, you are correct, my king.". I happily spoke as a golden-brown Griffin with sky blue eyes landed, changing to reveal Sunrise. Then came a dragon that resembles a mix of the Harry Potter's Chinese Fireball, and Jake Long's American Dragon form; scarlet red with golden spikes, black horns, and the underbelly a amber golden-yellow, and the talons shiny white, and the eyes are pine green. On its back, carrying a arctic wolf; snow white with black socks, and the eyes are golden, tinted with amber. Both creatures landed, separated, and revealed to be Reedpaw and Bootpelt.

Next, was a Harpy eagle; the upper-side is soot black with gray spots here and there while the underside is off-white. The feathers are soot gray, and the talons are pitch black, the eyes are piercing brown. It is carrying a Arctic fox; off-white with a tint of black/gray, with the underbelly cream white, and the eyes are bi-colored; oak brown and light green. Both animals landed and separated, and changing to reveal Mousewing and Metrostripe.

Finally, for Pearlfur and Batfur respectfully; a Jaquin (winged jaguar), whose pelt is oak brown, the underbelly is cream white, and the underside feathers, tail feathers, and spots are tan, and the eyes are tan brown, which is Pearlfur's form, and a giant otter, whose pelt is chocolate brown with a black tint, with the underbelly white, and the eyes are light brown.

Arthur seems so impressed that he commented, "We will have a hell of a battle for sure, Laila.". I chuckled, agreeing with him. I introduced the warriors to Arthur; themselves giving alternate names since warrior names won't work here as I know. Sunrise introduced herself as Dawn, Pearlfur as Payton, Metrostripe as Malin, Bootpelt as Bolton, Mousewing as Maven, Batfur as Batilda, and Reedpaw as Rikki.

The Saxons are in for a huge shock of their lives, I could feel it in my gut, through my heart's concerned for Darren's parents. Sunrise reassured me that they are strong people, they will find a way to be with us again, especially for Darren, which is the most important person for them, next to Arthur. I hope she is right.


	7. Chapter 7

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I was able to recon the castle in my red squirrel/grass snake forms, despaired to see the castle badly damaged, realizing it will take some time to rebuild when we win the battle. Laila in her snowy owl was able to send a letter of battle announcing to claim Camelot once and for all. She returned, giving a high screech to signify that the Saxons has accepted the challenge. She carried me as we returned to the forest by a few days of flight.

Once we landed and returned to human, I was delighted to see Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley alive as they held Darren lovingly and protectively, reuniting with them happily. I saw Devon and Cornwall, and realized they gave the couple a ride to here.

"Thank goodness you're all right. Darren has been fine, through he had been sad, missing you, until now.". I replied. Garrett smiled at me, "Thank you for protecting our son.".

I shook my head, "Anything for dear friends of mine. Now, we must get you settled and caught up with our situation.". The couple nodded, understanding solemnly.

I am surprised to see more people, and Sir Gavin responded that number, including Garrett and Kayley, has risen to about 65, and he also replied that more people are coming from the coasts.

Dawn came by me and Laila, "So, what did the Saxons say?".

Laila smirked, "They have accepted the challenge. We will battle upon the end of five days, in the area of the great mountain we call 'Calx' **(Skiddaw)**.".

"Good timing since almost all the people has completed their training, and we have plenty of time to train the incoming people from the coasts.". Dawn smiled, commenting reverently.

I nodded, happy to hear that. "We must begin to plan our strategy for the incoming battle, ladies, for I need both your help in this one.".

Laila and Dawn bowed their heads in respect and friendship, "We are always ready to help, your majesty.". I waved a hand for them to follow me into the wagon which was my and Laila's conversing/idea spot for days.

I put up a box around us, and put a parchment of a map that showed Calx and its surroundings. "Okay, we have the valley here for equal ground, the mountain right over here for defense, and the river over there for offense.".

Dawn nodded, and pointed to the mountain, "We can use the Griffins and Dragons and other flying creatures to dive-bomb deadly rocks, etc, toward the Saxons.". Laila spoke, "That sounds good, and we can have water creatures to use bows and arrows against the Saxons if they divert to the river.". as she pointed to the river.

I followed them, and nodded, "On the sides of the mountain, we can have archers and sling-shooters. But what about the valley? That will be the main point for both armies.".

Dawn smiled, "We can have the land cats as a front, then the second and third line should be Centaurs, large land animals, and the rest of the further lines would be normal swordsmen, and spears-men as well.". We collaborated more into the day, retreating to one of the communal campfires for dinner. I felt satisfied that we have a good workable strategy, and a back-up plan as Laila pointed out the possible changes of the battle. I pray for strength, hope, courage, loyalty as I intend to fight for my land, my country, my people, and most of all, freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

(Lancefang/Laila's P.O.V.) 2 days later-

To my joy, the people from the coasts has arrived and I counted again, now 80 people total. The novice shapeshifters and knights has taken the responsibility to train these recently arrived people. Now, I had all the time to plan all the more details to the battle strategy, and also spar with Arthur, since we are the only Level 5 Shapeshifters.

We started with small, then bigger. I showed him how to retract his claws in his winged form, how to use his hooves in defense, and how to climb trees in stealth. We also sparred in human form as well, using our swords, and I showed him my peculiar style like he showed his style to me as well. My respect has grew in amounts for Arthur, and I admit I have started to have strong feelings, even affection for him too.

My affection suddenly grew upon a incident during one of our spars. I was teaching him how to dodge obstacles while fighting, knowing that being distracted will end your life sooner or later. You have to keep both eyes on your opponent, and the surroundings around you as well. I had that lesson learned years ago.

We used a small meadow, and the forest as our sparring field. The incident happened upon the late morning, near the small stream. I was among a cliff, slightly above to match Arthur's height as I used my sword, Maronite to dodge his sword, Excalibur. "Close, but put more energy into your arm Use the advantage to surprise.". I suggested out loud. Arthur laughed as he nodded, understanding. I ducked into a bush, rolling into space to jump out and clash the sword against his, yet he wasn't there.

I looked around suspiciously, warily tense as I waited for something to warn me when Arthur shows up. Then out of nowhere, Arthur appeared from a recent shift, taking me off guard, and I had to block him off, backing off as he had the upper ground over me. I had to thrust my sword at him, but he dodged expertly, and suddenly shifted as he went behind my back, and I had to turn around to cut him off, but unfortunately, something tripped me, and out of my eye, I recognized Arthur's Puffin form. I turned around, falling on my back, a slight grunt of whoop as dust and dirt floated around me from the impact.

Arthur was smirking as he was leaning over me, bowing from his waist, "Did I succeed, my lady?".

"Yes, you indeed did, my King.". I replied as I started to get up. I heard a chuckle, and I looked up again, saw his hand in mid-air, and I looked up further at his face. He was giving me a smile, a gracious one as he gestured to me to allow him to get me up. I returned the smile as I grabbed his hand, and with a small grunt, he got me up, with too much strength, drawing me into his chest roughly. I blushed greatly as I had my hands to catch myself for balance, then I glanced up, able to look at Arthur equally. Arthur gave a speechless look as he stared at me, and I blinked, pulled away, my heart beating furiously as my affection suddenly grew in a moment.

"Thank you for giving me a hand, your majesty.". I shyly said, and Arthur smiled, "It was no trouble, and I was hoping you would call me by name.". I gasped out of shock, "I am so honored, my...Arthur.".

Arthur nodded, "May I have your permission to call you Laila?". I grinned happily, "You may.". I was overjoyed that I had the honor to call him by name now, since once he called me by name, and he never did it again, which made me sad and disappointed until now. I then responded playfully, "Come on, Arthur. We still have a bit of time before we must return for supper.".

Arthur grinned, "Ready to lose, Laila?".

"Only in your dreams, Arthur.". I mischievously grinned back, and Arthur laughed, readied himself. I smirked, readied myself, then we began sparring once more, this time with happiness fervor and joking humor. Ever since, I was able to be closer to Arthur in chats, seats, and battle strategy planning. Sunrise gave a thumbs up and a wink which embarrassed me furiously, through at that moment, I knew she gave her blessing for us. In one day, we are preparing to pack and march to Calx, where in the next two days after that, the battle will begin. I had a feeling that it will be equal in evens and odds, through we hoped to get through without deaths, but battles are a finicky situation no matter where or when. _Artie and Lord, please look over us as we soon march into battle, and guide us to victory._


	9. Chapter 9

(No one's P.O.V.) - 3 days later

The Battle of Calx

It was long and tedious, both sides fought hard and persistent. Many people have lost their lives, good and bad. Other people gained injures, scars, mental or emotional stress, stronger faith, respect for elders and youngsters, and understanding that the battle is unforgettable. For the people of Camelot and the nearby lands, they have nearly lost Arthur, their true king, and the one who fought against enemies to get to him, the warrior woman called Laila.

The events surrounding Arthur and Lailia was astounding. In the midst of battle, Arthur was dueling quite well with a group of Saxons, surprising them with shifting forms, killing them quickly, turning attention to other Saxons, while Laila was some yards away, dueling a couple of particularly determined Saxons, doing the same thing.

The people didn't see what happened, since they were focused on their enemies, but they saw Laila tense and widen her eyes as she heard a familiar scream of pain. In a matter of seconds, Laila became a furious woman, running and slashing every Saxon in sight on her path, growling loudly, and then something happened. Arthur did a mistake, he was focused on one Saxon, didn't focus on his surrounding around him, for another Saxon was behind him, did the cowardly way by striking him in the back with a dagger.

Laila heard and saw this, then the first Saxon dared to cut Arthur in the stomach, earning a ear-piercing scream of pain from Arthur once more, evoking Laila to shift into something rather frightening that shocked both sides. Laila changed into a creature that's only heard in the stories of myths from ancient history. It was a three-headed Cerberus. The pelt was pitch black, the eyes was different, yet they are all glowing. The left head had emerald green eyes, the middle head had blood red eyes, and the right head had birch brown eyes.

The Cerberus was much larger, compared to some dragon forms which people had. You could say she is familiarly compared with Fluffy, a Cerberus from Harry Potter wiki. She went through Saxons so quickly, killing them effectively, maybe grossly, but it worked for her. She plowed through the battle, arriving to kill the Saxons who had hurt Arthur, and the middle head was nuzzling Arthur as the other heads was busy growling or killing the rest of the Saxons who dared to be closer.

Arthur was faint from loss of blood but he was able to know that it was Laila, and he had whispered a order to her, and Laila snorted, seemed to nod, before shifting into her winged lioness, and picking up Excalibur in her teeth while moving her body under Arthur, giving him a lift, enough to jar Arthur awake for a few moments to get himself secured upon Laila's back.

Laila roared, and flew up, startling the Saxons to begin shooting with their arrows, but the Camelotians stopped them, going back into battle, their anger and furious courage growing for their king, their hope and faith praying for the king and Laila to return back to Camelot, knowing Merlin or the magic of the Stone can only help Arthur now. In the outskirts of the battle, one of the Saxons succeeded to shoot a arrow, driving it into one of Laila's wings, earning a pained screech from Laila, but she kept going.

She had love, faith, courage, hope, family, friendship, loyalty, and determination driving her as she carried Arthur. She didn't want to lose Arthur like she lost her son. With the wind pushing her on, she was gleeful to make it to Camelot, and she dived, roaring and screeching as she focused on the courtyard to land besides the Stone. She shifted back, quickly laying Arthur on the ground, terrified to see his breathing being slow, and his body losing strength and heat, drawing her sword, Maronite, and getting Excalibur, and with a thrust down in a frenzy, the duo swords landed in the Stone, and suddenly, the Stone gave power, a blast driving her away a few feet, a powerful beam drilling up and up into the sky, able to be seen miles and miles away.

The blast was able to spread out to cover all Britain, somehow bringing Camelot back to magnificence, curing Arthur and other people in injuries, saving them from death, however it couldn't bring back the already dead people, good and bad, and exiling the Saxons group by group, leaving the Camelotians to celebrate in victory and joy, seeing that they had won the battle and had taken Camelot back.

Arthur, now healed, was grinning at Laila, who smiled back. Suddenly, the duo swords glowed so bright that the couple had to shield their eyes, and once the glowing was gone, they blinked, and stood in surprise, gaping, as besides the Stone, was two transparent yet solid people standing side by side.


	10. Chapter 10

(Arthur's P.O.V.)

I stood still as I stared at two male beings standing before me and Laila, and I could somehow feel that they are familiar in some way. The one on the left was considerably taller than me, his eyes has the faint color of brown, his hair is dirty blonde like mine, and he is dressed in a formal tunic over pants and boots, aged by 4 and 40 years. The one on the right was shorter than me, through taller than Laila respectively. His eyes has the faint color of blue, his hair is blonde, and he is dressed in a squire tunic over breeches and shoes, aged by 7 and 10 years.

I warily spoke, "Who are you?". The elder man smiled amusingly yet approvingly, "Very good, boy, to be wary in those times. You have learned well. You have known me long ago, if only for a short while. Your mother is so proud of you.". I widened my eyes in shock, "You are my father?".

"Aye, son. I was like you long ago, protecting my people.". the man, no, my father spoke wistfully.

I blinked, and exhaled, "You were king, aren't you? Uther is your name.". My father smiled, chuckled deeply. "You have the mind of your mother. Igraine will be impressed once I return to her.".

"You have seen Mother? How is she?". I asked curiously. Father nodded, "Indeed, I have been seeing her for a long time since I departed this world. She has been doing good. She loves you, you understand.". I gulped a bit, smiled as I nodded.

Laila was staring at the younger man, suspicion in her eyes. "And you?". The young man gave a smile, and mischievously spoke, "Aw, I thought you would know me, but I guess time had changed me a lot for sure.".

Laila gasped, her eyes taking in him a bit closer, and breathed, "Artie?'. I blinked in surprise, and the young man tenderly grinned at her, "Hi, Mother.".

"Artie!'. Laila sobbed as she ran to him, a hug enveloping themselves in a second, laughter sounding from Artie, my namesake. I was shocked to see that Laila's son was much older than he was in the story that Laila told me about. Once they split up, still holding each other by the shoulder, they are remarkably alike, with differences of gender, age, and stature, signifying for sure that they are mother and son.

Father stepped closer and spoke, "The heavens has the ability to age the children yet have immortal adults like me. That is why young Artie is considerably different since the time he has lived on this world.".

I looked at him, "May I ask how you are here?".

"Ahh, that will take a quite long time to say, but to simply explain, you could say it was the Stone and the Swords' power that was able to bring us here for a short time as we have some things to reveal.". Father explained humbly.

Laila spoke, "You look so handsome. My parents would have loved you.".

Artie sheepishly smiled, "Actually, they already do.". Laila gasped, "Mother and Father had passed away?".

"They did, only a year after you left. They were brokenhearted and _'he'_ became too comfortable and revealed his deepest horrible secret, which was killing me and abusing you. Grandfather was enraged, and attempted to kill _'him'_ , but was dead before he succeeded. Grandmother did the last possible thing that killed _'him'_ , through she had to give her life for it.". Artie explained.

Laila exhaled and asked, "And _'him'_?".

At this question, Artie gave a smirk and a low chuckle before speaking, " _He_ was banished to the deepest bowels of the Underworld, forever feeling the pain you once felt.".

Laila grimly smiled, "Good.". Father then spoke, "The Saxons are forever exiled from this country, however, I must warn you, you must keep wary even in times of peace no matter how long it takes, for there are always other obstacles you'll have to take to protect your people.".

"I promise on my honor, Father.". I determinedly spoke, and Father smiled approvingly, chuckled, "Through, not just you. Laila too, must be doing the same.".

Laila looked confused as I was curious, "Why me, sire?".

Father smiled, "Tell her, boy.". He inclined his head to Artie. I looked over, Laila watching her son, Artie proudly spoke, "Mother, the Stone has determined you to be the True Queen.".

Laila gaped, then blinked, and looked at me quickly then looked back at Artie. "But I couldn't be..".

I softly spoke, "You are, Laila.". Laila gasped, "What are you presuming about, Arthur?".

"You saved my people, protected my home, and you have sacrificed battle to save me. It makes very much sense for you to be the True Queen, and..my wife.". I gently spoke, getting louder and louder.

Laila stared at me in surprise, awe. "You want me to be your wife?".

"Yes. Today has proved my suspicions since that day we sparred. Remember?". I smiled with love and respect for her. Laila exhaled, seemed to remember for a moment, and nodded.

"I, too, had affections and strong feelings for you, Laila, and nothing would make me happier than making you my wife, even if you want to wait first, and I understand.". I explained strongly.

Laila looked lost for a moment, blinking as she thought, looking at me, Father, then Artie. Artie smiled, "If you want to know, Mother, Grandfather and Grandmother approved when they saw you with Arthur, and..I do approve. I want you to be happy, Mother. I give you my blessing.".

Laila sobbed at that announcement and hugged him tightly, and pulled back, spoke, "You have the wisdom of Father for certain.". Artie grinned at that, then glanced upwards.

"Sire, we must leave.". Artie spoke reluctantly. I blinked, "Already?". Father nodded and one-armed hugged me warmly, "Arthur, son, live up to our legacy, and don't forget who you are.". I returned the hug, and nodded, "I will, Father.". Father gave a last smile in approval before he disappeared.

Laila was kissing Artie goodbye, "You behave good up there, okay, baby?". Artie embarrassingly smiled, "Yes, Mother, I promise, and please don't call me that.". Laila looked sad at that, "I am sorry. For the moments you lived, you were my baby, Artie. I will miss you, son.".

Artie sighed heavily, and spoke, "All right, Mother, I will always be your baby even when I am grown up now.". And looked at me, "You will make her happy, and if you don't, I will make sure to haunt you in your dreams, mister.".

I nodded with fervor and respect and admittedly a hint of fear, and Artie nodded with a smirk, and gave a cheek kiss upon Laila, "I love you, Mother.", before he disappeared as well.


	11. Chapter 11

(Laila/Lancefang's P.O.V.)

I whispered, "Love you too, son.". A slight breeze tickled my face, signifying that Artie heard me, and I smiled bittersweet. I felt a hand upon my shoulder, and looked over to see Arthur, looking inquisitive and calm.

"Are you all right, Lailia?". he asked gently. I nodded, "I already am, Arthur.".

He smiled and nodded, and nervously averted his eyes for a moment, then looked at me, "May I have your permission to give affection to you?".

I tilted my head curiously and replied, "You may.". Arthur moved his hand into my cheek, making me lean comfortably into his warm skin, and Arthur then smiled, moved his other hand behind my back, and leaned slowly, guessing that he didn't want to scare me, and finally kissed me. I was surprised as he grew confident in the kiss, and I smiled against his lips, returned the kiss with excitement.

I pulled back, and whispered, "Yes, I will.". Arthur asked, "You mean, you want to be my wife?".

I looked at him, "Truly, Arthur. After all, I am to be the True Queen and that means I want to be your wife.". Arthur exhaled, grinned and kissed me passionately. I gave love and hope into this kiss as we proceeded. Meanwhile, while they were lost in love, the Swords glowed and flashed many times, planning to surprise the couple within a minute or two.

Arthur pulled back, blinking, "Wait, I haven't done it properly.". He got down on one knee, causing me to cover my mouth with my hands in surprise, having a feeling that he was going to do this with propriety.

Arthur looked at me with so much love and passion that he looked so regal right there. "Laila, my lady, you have done so much for me. Your expertise in fighting, caring for my people, your beautiful laughter, remarkably skilled in animal shifts. You are protective over my home, loyal to Camelot, and now love for me. I love your eyes, sparkling like the stars, and your hair, bright like the sun. I have admiration, respect, faith in you as I had fallen in love with you, and I believe that you will be a great queen by my side. By the blessings of our families, Laila Lancefang, will you marry me, be my wife, my best friend, my lover, and the light of my life?".

I nodded with fervor, "Arthur Pendragon, yes, I will marry you.". I kissed him this time happily with so much love that I felt I was ready to cry out in joy. Cheers and shouts suddenly came out of nowhere, and we looked up in surprise to see practically everybody we had met and knew. I laughed and blushed as I realized that they saw Arthur's proposal and my answer.

They congratulated us with happiness and joy, and the swords flashed up, and Arthur then stepped up, drew up Excalibur, cheers went up again, and Arthur looked at me, nodded toward Maronite, and I exhaled, stepping up next to him, easily drawing Maronite out, and the cheers got louder and louder.

-24 hours later-

I was taking a deep breath before I could proceed to the aisle. I was wearing Kayley's wedding dress, had been fitted toward my style and body, and with some great women, they were able to switch the color of cream white into seashell white. I was wearing a crown of mini sunflowers, and holding a small bouquet of unique flowers called 'Firesmoke Roses', which is a mix between Heliconias and wild white orchids that were found by Devon and Cornwall, and given to me. I walked out and stepped into the sunshine that flowed through the windows of the throne room which is the Round Table as well.

The crowd was big, split in halves to let me through, and the aisle continued on through a wide door that led to the courtyard, where my clan and Arthur's knights including Kayley and Garrett with their son, Darren. Arthur was standing ahead of the stone, all in his regal clothes with his crown and sword, holding my sword as well. Merlin was next to him, acting as officiant of our marriage. Arthur looked so gobsmacked yet so happy, and I gave a soft smile toward him, showing my feelings.

The union went well, and we kissed happily and passionately, as cheers and shouts filled the courtyard and castle. I pulled back, and whispered, "I have a idea to take back Camelot forever.".

Arthur smiled, "What do you have in mind?". I smirked and shifted almost immediately into my lioness form, flying up to land upon the largest and widest stone of the courtyard, my eyes beholding the lands beyond Camelot, hearing Arthur land by me in his lion form.

I then shouted, "Camelot is ours once again, and I am the True Queen, protector of our people and our lands!". Arthur took a deep breath after looking at me with admiration and love, and announced, "I am the True King, protector of our people and our lands, and Camelot will always be here forever until the ends of time. Mote it be!".

I then roared loudly, the sound echoing, and Arthur joined in, roaring earnestly. We heard all sounds from our people, joining in our acclamation over Camelot. We finished in exhaustion, and we nuzzled each other for a moment until we had to return back to the ground, shifting back to normal, our people crowding us as we progressed into a party for the night. I smiled at my husband, my king as he returned the smile back, and I knew at that moment, with Arthur's support and love, and our people's respect and loyalty, I will rule surely and rightly as I am the True Queen forever and ever.


	12. Chapter 12

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Before I and my warriors left for HQ, I was able to make a surprise warrior ceremony for my apprentice, Reedpaw. She had some nasty injuries, even when she fought bravely to the end. She now bared a few scars upon her right side, probably to her insistence toward the Stone's power. Lancefang was able to join us in a private gallery room where pictures were hung about.

"Today, we have the last apprentice, ready to be a warrior after a long time, and she has been patient. I am happy to reply that I know it's that time. Before the stars and the spirits, Reedpaw, do you promise to uphold the Clan code, and be who you are no matter what?".

Reedpaw, in her light green over black pants and brown shoes, nodded in determination, spoke strongly, "I do, Sunrise.".

"Then before this clan, for your clever skills and your courage, you shall be called 'Reedheart'!". I announced. Warriors echoed the name over and over, with myself being excited and overjoyed for her. The portal appeared, and Portia walked out, "Great name, through it isn't nothing without a totem necklace to prove it!".

I smiled, and Reedheart looked excited at the mention of her necklace. "Batfur and Bootpelt, I trust you have something to help me.". Portia requested politely. Both women stepped forward, showed a shifted dragon scale, and a look-alike of Zuko's knife. Portia grinned and waved a hand, the scale and the knife coming to her, and swirls of rainbow colors formed around her hands, enveloping the gifts, and with a flash, the totem radio necklace was made immediately. The thread was made of Chinese thread, and hanging from the necklace was now the shrunken knife, and the scale now polished and shining, and a new third surprise was hanging upon the thread as well. It was a pressed Panda Lily, a flower only found in the Earth Kingdom in the world of Avatar.

Portia placed the necklace gently around Reedheart's neck, and cheers came again. "Shall I get you guys home?". Portia then asked. I nodded, and I watched every warrior as she/he went in, heading back to HQ, leaving me to say a few words toward Lancefang.

"Well, I must not worry for you anymore, for you have lots of support here. I trust you will live well, yes?". I asked happily.

Lancefang chuckled, "Even when I am queen, you will always be my leader, Sunrise. You gave me so much, and I know I will be fine.". I nodded, and we heard a distinct voice calling out outside the room.

"That's Arthur. I must go, chief. The night's blessings to you, Sunrise.". Lancefang conceded. I smiled, "You as well, Lancefang. Goodbye, and it's not forever.". I stepped into the portal with a wave. Soon, I was home.

Since that day, a month and a half has passed here in HQ, but over there in Lancefang's world, a year and half has passed, and the royal couple has welcomed a princess; a daughter named Hazel as she was discovered to have sky blue blended with brown eyes. She has Lancefang's light blonde hair, and Arthur's skin tone. She has Arthur wrapped around her finger, and Lancefang was amused since she saw a connection between her daughter and Darren. Kayley has seen it too, and agreed to let the connection grow into a relationship in the far future if possible.

Even when the times are peaceful now, the people; shapeshifters and etc, has adopted the practice of exercise in the style of spars and such. Arthur and Lancefang was happy to see that, and I watched the proceedings, and knew they will be taking of themselves just fine. Lancefang, good fortunes to you, and even if you are a True Queen now, you are a warrior in your heart. Live positively, my friend.


End file.
